


Dan And Phil- A History Of Two Spoons (español)

by mortalkombat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalkombat/pseuds/mortalkombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decir son unas cuantas traducciones de algunos capítulos de los que me he tomado la libertad de hacer de vez en cuando de este maravilloso fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Gets Dan-and-Phil (But They Don't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dan And Phil- A History Of Two Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567341) by [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox). 



> DIOOOOS, con las 2:05 a.m. en mi país (México) y me siento mareada. Se supone que estaría haciendo tarea y recuperando el tiempo perdido de clases... Pero naaah. He pasado tanto tiempo sin Dan y Phil que quiero EXPLOTAR.
> 
> By the way, I hope you don't care about translating your fanfic without your permission, TheAlphaFox. I hope you like it, instead. this is my gift to you for making such a great work. Reading your updates always makes me smile :)

Joe no entiende a Dan y Phil.

Pelean todo el tiempo, tal como él y Caspar, pero ellos pasan de odiarse a sí mismos a reírse sobre alguna broma personal que nadie mas comprende en el espacio de un enunciado. Normalmente le toma a él y a Caspar cerca de una hora y alguna clase de oferta de paz, para luego superarlo con uno de ellos tomándose lo último del bote de leche, ¡sin decirse nada más! Es genial, a pesar de ello. Ellos son unos chicos tan agradables de los que Joe nunca tuvo que funcionar como mediador u ofrecerles un consejo, pues las peleas se terminaban y olvidaban en segundos. Él puede vivir con ello, claro.

Caspar no entiende a Dan y Phil.

Ellos pasan cada momento juntos, lo han hecho por años y aún así todavía no se hartan uno del otro. Él vive con Joe, y les pasa muy a menudo que algunos días no se ven ni siquiera después del desayuno (y aún así a veces se harta de ver a ese pequeño bromista Inglés). Cómo es que Dan y Phil lo hacen, nunca lo sabrá, pero ahora son una cosa. Dan-y-Phil. Uno o el otro son como pizza sin cubierta, jugar un videojuego cooperativo solo, mirar el Joe's Sugg Sunday Specials cuando está en Sudáfrica. Raro, el constante miedo de perder algo. Y oye, incluso ellos son más divertidos juntos. Caspar está más que feliz al salir con Dan-y-Phil cuando están de paso.

Louise no entiende a Dan y Phil.

Ella los conoce tan bien que puede ver que ambos albergan en secreto una clase de pequeño y dulce amor de adolescente el uno por el otro, una adoración de la que incluso ninguno de ellos ha captado. A veces ella sólo quiere empujarlos directo a un dormitorio y decirles que se vayan a follar. Pero no lo hace, porque ella comprende el miedo de perder a alguien a quien has amado por todo este tiempo. Y oye, ellos parecen funcionar bien justo como se encuentran (y mientras sus mejores amigos estén felices, ella es feliz).

Zoe no entiende a Dan y Phil.

Ellos no salen mucho con el grupo Sugg-Deyes-Lee-Pentland, pero cuando lo hacen son inseparables. A ella no le importa, le agradan completamente y piensa que son tiernos, pero realmente no comprende qué son el uno para el otro. ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Amantes? ¿Secretamente comprometidos? ¿Quizá incluso ya casados? Su imaginación puede soltarse, las Phangirls ciertamente lo hacen, pero sabe muy en lo profundo que ellos simplemente están tan inconscientes de lo que son como ella. Está bien, a pesar de todo (ellos son la MEJOR DIVERSIÓN en las fiestas, especialmente como un dúo).

Alfie no entiende a Dan y Phil.

Él ha visto a Zoe tratar de resolver el enigma de ellos tantas veces, han hablado en privado de ello, preguntándose qué son el uno para el otro. Él está muy consciente de que sólo son "mejores amigos". Lo que no comprende, de cualquier forma, es cómo han logrado encontrar tan buen balance entre ellos, como dos partes de la misma persona. Dan brinda el ingenio sarcástico y los puntos de vista perspicaces, los puntos de vista oscuros de una morsa cómicamente deprimida y un montón de excelentes juegos de palabras. Phil entra y contrarresta todo eso con su adorable personalidad y torpeza, y la forma en que hace sonreír a Dan. Alfie personalmente cree que es genial. Ellos están bien, tal y como son.

Phil especialmente no comprende a Dan y Phil.

Él sabe que han sido amigos desde siempre y que siempre lo serán, pero aún tiene que descubrir por qué socializar sin Dan se siente como tratar de correr una carrera-de-tres-piernas y tener que hacerse crecer la tercera por sí mismo. Simplemente se encoje de hombros, poniéndose a extrañar a su Oso y se va a casa a hacer palomitas con él cada noche que está lejos.

Dan especialmente no entiende a Dan y Phil.

No es estúpido, él sabe que es un completo troll para el Universo, y comprende que cuando tiene una crisis existencial, el día está arruinado.  
Excepto que no lo está.  
Porque Phil está allí.  
Y también la sonrisa de Phil.  
Dan pretende verla cada mañana por el resto de su vida. No sabe por qué, pero sabe que no puede vivir sin ella.

Pareciera que nadie entiende a Dan y Phil. No importa, de igual manera. Se tienen el uno al otro y eso nunca cambiará.


	2. The Electricity Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta éste en particular porque ES TAN DOMÉSTICO.
> 
> It's Halloween soon, and even though I don't celebrate it, it's kind of cool anyway :)

La cuenta de la electricidad siempre es más cara en octubre. Es algo que Phil puede esperar, que Dan va a estar tan asustado por las cosas sobrenaturales que deja toda luz encendida cuando puede salirse con la suya. Mientras más se acerca Halloween, más lo hace, hasta que llega al punto en que Phil tiene que cerrar la puerta de su cuarto por la noche para evitar el deslumbramiento proveniente de la sala de estar.

Dan se sienta allí hasta la madrugada, las luces encendidas, las lámparas prendidas, su laptop abierta e iluminada, su teléfono echando un resplandor, cada vela que pueda encontrar encendida, y también la chimenea. Las cortinas están bien cerradas para que no aparezcan rostros en la ventana, la TV está en volumen bajo para que pueda escuchar cuando los demonios se acerquen, y eso es un poco ridículo.

Pero a Phil no le interesa estar pagando de más si eso mantiene feliz a su Oso, aún si ello se come su cuenta bancaria. Es sólo por un mes cada año, y Dan es la luz de Phil en su vida.

No le importa pagar por Dan para mantener la casa iluminada también.


End file.
